


The other one

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Jinguji had a little bit of an intense reaction at Hirano Sho sucking on his finger at Shounen Club.





	The other one

Hirano Sho was pinned by the glare Jinguji shot him backstage after Shokura.  
  
"Ok, what was that all about?" Jinguji inquired mildly irritated, looking back and forward between his finger and Hirano's face.  
  
"Fanservice," Sho just shrugged while changing into his own shirt, "I didn't think you would mind so much."  
  
Jinguji pursed his lips, lingering around the dressing room though he was long finished, rummaging through his bag.  
  
When Sho shouldered his large bag, about to approach the door, Jinguji was next to him the moment he grabbed the doorknob.  
  
Both of their hands touched as Jinguji had layed his on Sho's to catch his attention. Sho turned to look at him.  
  
"What if I didn't mind," Jinguji began with a soft voice and his gaze travelled to the floor, lashes down.  
  
"Eh?" Sho croaked with that raspy voice that made Jinguji tingly.   
  
"What if.. I liked it?" Jinguji's voice became quieter and Sho widened his gaze.  
  
".. did you?"  
  
Jinguji just nodded, still looking at the floor and Sho blushed, scratching his head. Jinguji pulled back his hand quickly and attempted  
to turn to get his bag when this time, Sho stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist.  
  
Jinguji's head flew around as Sho slowly pulled his hand towards his face.   
  
"I could do it again," Sho breathed against Jinguji's fingertips and Jinguji gulped.  
  
Sho put his bag on the ground and parted his full, plush lips and then they were warm and wet around Jinguji's finger,   
suckling softly and Jinguji felt Sho's tongue nudging against it, twirling and he kept his breath with Sho's intense gaze on him  
until his finger had completely disappeared into Sho's mouth.  
  
"Sho," Jinguji whispered softly and Sho let go of his finger slowly, leaving it wet against the cooling air.  
  
"How was that?" Sho's deep, raspy voice murmured and Jinguji blushed, pulling his hand back. His heart was beating fast and he  
kind of wanted to lean against the counter for support.  
  
"G~good," he just uttered and Sho smirked, shouldering his bag again.   
  
"Give me a call when you want me to do the other one," he grinned while opening the door and saluting on his way out.  
  



End file.
